The Lunar Base Infiltration
|image=Ep20-lunar-base-infiltration.jpg |english=The Lunar Base Infiltration |kanji=潜入、月面基地 |romaji=Sennyuu , Getsumen Kichi |episode=20 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=August 18, 1995 |english airdate=March 31, 2000 }} The Lunar Base Infiltration is the twentieth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on August 18, 1995 and North America on March 31, 2000. Synopsis Heero brings Duo to the colony he's staying at and tell him to stay there. He's going to head to a factory on the moon, where a large amount of Gundanium has been sent. He wants to either destroy the Mobile Suits or steal them, and destroy the factory. The narrator explains how the moon was originally used for factories and now also has lots of tourism. Inside the Lunar Base, the Gundam Engineers work on 2 Mobile Suits, a red one called the Mercurius, and a blue one called Vayaete. They expect Heero to come. 'Good' Lady Une talks to colony leaders, saying they should establish a nation. The citizens are reluctant to produce armaments, she tries to convince them otherwise. Meanwhile on Earth, Sally Po infiltrates an OZ hangar, where Sandrock lies, half-built. She puts bombs on it, but is stopped by three Magunacs, who want the Gundam. She still sets off the bombs, but they do no damage, and she runs away to hijack a Leo. She blasts all the other ones and the Magunacs store Sandrock on a stolen carrier. They are about to escape when she tries to stop them. Atta convinces her that they are on the same side, and she lets them escape with the Gundam. Duo walks down the street in the colony, tearing off a wanted poster with him on it. A large TV screen shows a group of colony citizens training for OZ, they perform badly against the dud space mines, except for one pilot who blasts them all with ease. The pilot is revealed to be none other than Trowa Barton. Lieutenant Nichol suspects Trowa is a Gundam pilot, so Lady Une has him bring Trowa to the remains of Deathscythe, and orders him to blow it up. Trowa follows through and blasts it to smithereens while Duo watches in horror. Afterwards, Trowa sees his tears floating in space. Meanwhile in the Lunar Base Heero discovers the location of the 2 new Mobile Suits and heads there. Meanwhile Trowa arrives at Barge and talks to 'Good' Lady Une. When he says he respects OZ fooling the colonies, she breaks down and starts crying. Nichol tells him to come back in 2 hours to see the new Mobile Suits. 'Good' Lady Une sits in her room, confused. Later, they head to the Lunar Base and are shown the 2 new Mobile Suits; the Vayaete with its devastating beam cannon and the Mercurius with its powerful beam repelling shield. Suddenly, Vayaete starts activating, and fires, but the engineers activate the Mercurius shield in order to block it. Vayaete falls to the ground and Heero gets out, gun in hand, but Trowa beats him to the punch and hold him at gunpoint. Important Events *'Mecha Introduced: 'Mercurius, Vayeate Staff *'Script: 'Katsuhiko Chiba *'Unit Director: 'Kunihiro Mori *'Animation Director: 'Nobuyoshi Nishimura